


Boyd Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd knows something is up with his alpha, and he plans to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boyd looked down into the floor space.  Below him Isaac was curled up on the sofa while Derek continued pacing along the train's span.  His Alpha was acting stranger than Boyd has ever seen him.  Erica mentions the run in with Stiles and the Kanima.  Boyd suspected the adrenaline from the run in with the Kanima had something to do with aggravating him.  Derek snarled fist turning to punch the car denting the metal.  
  
"You are all expected to be here, first thing in the morning."  Derek ordered as he slipped through the doors to his room.  Boyd joined Isaac on the couch giving the smaller werewolf a questioning look.  
  
"Have you seen him act like that before?"  
  
"Yeah, after my first full moon."  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"I attacked a Hunter, then threatened Stiles."  
  
"Why the hell would you threaten Stiles?" Boyd stared at the other werewolf.  
  
"I don't know, he smelled strange like,” Isaac mouthed a few words trying to find the best one.  
  
"A threat?" Erica asked from on top of the train where she was painting her nails.  Isaac shook his head.  
  
"Well in a way he did smell like a threat but not a danger threat.  Anyway I snapped out of it when Derek growled at me and dragged me from the jail."  
  
"Derek growled at you?"  Boyd asked his expression astonished.  "For threatening Stiles."  
  
"Probably didn't want the hunter's attention more on us."  Erica suggested going back to painting her toes.  Isaac nodded in agreement; but Boyd wondered if the response had more to do with Stiles.  He would have to find out tomorrow at school.  
  
Boyd did not get a chance to catch Stiles before school; Derek's meeting running longer than expected.  He wanted Isaac and Erica to grab Jackson after Lacrosse practice, while Boyd kept Scott and Stiles away from them.  Boyd was not sure how he was going to keep both teens occupied and ask Stiles more about the Alpha.  Surprisingly enough, he got a chance to talk to Stiles doing lunch when he joined him at the table.  
  
"Heard, Coach loves you."  Stiles grinned at Boyd.  "Planning on staying on the team?"  
  
"Depends on Derek's reaction; he didn't seem to bother by it after the game."  
  
"Good, you can work out some of the extra werewolf aggression."  Boyd, blank faced, stared at the other teen.  "You know the urge to maim and kill people."  Stiles flopped onto the table.   "Of course you don't know.  You're a new werewolf."  
  
"I don't have an urge to maim and kill."  
  
"Not yet, but you haven't gone through a full moon."  Boyd continued his blank expression; it was too amusing to watch Stiles react.  "You know, the full moon; werewolves lose control and shit."  Boyd shrugged suppressing a smile when Stiles dropped his head onto the table top.  "Of course you don't, cause why would Derek explain that."  
  
"Maybe there's nothing to explain, it’s just werewolf lore."  Boyd suggested receiving a bitch look.  
  
"Did you miss the part where I'm friends with a guy who has been a werewolf for a few months now?  Did any of your pack think to Google it or talk to Scott before agreeing."  
  
"I had all the information."  
  
"I'm thinking a newsletter for werewolves."  Stiles propped his head, redirecting the conversation.  "What to do, what not to do, Why you shouldn't be loose doing the full moon?"  Boyd gave him a confused look.  
  
"Why Not?"  
  
"You lose control and try to kill me, common occurrence."  Stiles waved his hand, “we could get Allison to do a section, Hunter's weekly activities and weapons."  Boyd rubbed his face waiting for the other teen to shut up.  "How to handle Sour wolves would be a good article for the first draft.  Wonder if I can get away with sending a copy to Derek, maybe if I have some else handled it so there's no scent."  Stiles shook his head. "Never mind, he would still blame me for it."  
  
"You did it."  Boyd pointed out.  
  
"Doesn't mean he has to know that, he'll just accuse me without any evidence."  
  
"Right,” Boyd grinned, figuring out a way to redirect the conversation,  "How do you know our Alpha anyway?  You're not a werewolf."  
  
"No shit, did you miss the earlier comment about my best friend?"  
  
"That explains how Scott knows him."  Stiles stalled, his mind taking a moment to respond.  "So how do you know him?  Derek's not really the type to talk to people."  
  
"There's an understatement."  Stiles twisted his fingers into his backpack's straps, leaning back a bit.  "I helped him with something.  Well Scott and I helped him."  Boyd growled low, causing Scott to look up from the other side of the room.  Jackson and Lydia had also glanced up from their respected places before ignoring the noise.  "Dude don't bother, you're not that scary."  Stiles waved at his best friend, signaling that Scott should stay put.  
  
"I'm a werewolf."  
  
"Who hasn't tried to kill or molest me?  Frankly you the least scary out of the bunch right now."  Stiles stared thoughtful over at Jackson.  "You would be bumped up if Jackson got his way.  The dude is like Bambi; I can't take his threats serious, never could."  Stiles stood from the table, while Boyd was processing.  
  
"Wait,” Boyd grabbed Stiles plaid shirt keeping him in place.  "That doesn't explain how you know Derek.  Serious, Derek never shifts in front of people.  I've seen him around non pack members; he keeps the werewolf stuff to himself even while keeping us in line."  
  
"Scott told me."  Stiles pulled free of the grip.  "I'll see you at lacrosse practice."  Boyd dropped his head on the table.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  He hoped he will get another shot to talk when he was distracting the two from the Jackson kidnapping to take place later.  
  


Unfortunate Boyd's plans to talk were derailed by Stiles not coming to lacrosse practice.  The talkative teen left chemistry class early and has not been seen since.  Scott was on edge; rushing away from practice as soon as the coach called quits.  Boyd followed Scott away from school, making sure he was out of the way.  He joined with his pack mates back at Derek's carrying Jackson down into the warehouse floor.  
  
"Jackson,” Derek approached the group, his eyes glowing red.  "What happened on the full moon?"  Isaac took great pleasure in forcing Jackson's head so he could make eye contact with their Alpha.  
  
"Nothing!"  His voice was at a higher pitch.  
  
"You're lying."  Derek lifted the Co-Captain off his feet, claws scratching into Jackson's skin.  
  
"I don't know what happened.  I don't remember anything and the camera were edited."  Jackson babbled.  His scent smelled sweet.  Derek growled and dropped him.  Boyd was trying to puzzle out the new scent when Derek turned to the entrance.  The doors banged open allowing Scott McCall to jump down.  
  
"Where is he?"  The strange sweet scent was coming off the other werewolf.  Erica and Isaac moved forward to confront the intruder when a huff from Derek called them off.  
  
"Jackson's right here."  The Alpha smiled.  A gestured from Derek had his pack stepping behind him, letting Scott get near Jackson.  "I'm just confirming a theory."  His grin was shark-like.  
  
"Jackson's not the Kanima."  Scott growled shoving the other teen behind him.  "You can't attack people just because you're pissed the Kanima got the drop on you."  Derek kept his grin in place, but his eyes burned red and an earthy smell covering his scent.  Boyd put up his guard, knowing that smell only appears when Derek gets angry.  Derek did not attack the other werewolf; instead he posed a question at Scott.  
  
"How do you know he's not? Lydia or he could be the Kanima; neither of them changed after being bit."  
  
"We don't know that.  They could be werewolves."  Scott was backing up pushing Jackson toward the stairwell.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Scott.  We would smell them."  Scott was distracted by the phone vibrating; allowing Derek to backhand the wolf into the wall.  Jackson turned and ran up the stairs, the sweet scent trailing behind him.  "Isaac."  Derek ordered him after the lacrosse captain.  "Erica answered the phone."  Derek dragged Scott off the ground.  "We've talked about distractions."  
  
"Hello,” She smiled into the phone, voice sweet.  A groan could be heard from the other end.  
  
"Give the phone to Scott, Erica."  Stiles demanded through the line.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Fine, give it to Derek.  Before someone, most likely Jackson gets killed."  Derek grunted when Scott kicked at his chest trying to twist out of his hold.  
  
"They're little busy Stiles."  Erica smiled at Isaac who dragged Jackson back toward his Alpha.  "Can I take a message?"  
  
"Jackson's not the Kanima, unless he manage to find some personal time since school."  Stiles coughed out, a wheezing noise coming across the phone.  Derek and Scott stopped their struggle; both of their scents becoming sweet smelling.  The girl went pale and tossed the phone at Derek when he gestured for it.  
  
"Where are you?"  He demanded.  Scott stays right next to him listening for Stiles' answer.  Stiles ignored the question.  
  
"There was another body found near the school, the guy was still alive despite the very distinct claw marks down his chest."  Derek growled.  He gestured for Isaac to let Jackson go.  The lacrosse player fled up the stairs not looking the gift in the horse's mouth.  Scott relaxed his shoulders, the sweet scent fading from him.  Derek still smelled a little sweet.  "My dad was called in."  A cough came from the phone, a lung wrenching noise.  Derek did not fight Scott when the other took the phone back from him.  
  
"Dude, are you alright?"  Scott asked, backing away from Derek.  "You sound awful."  
  
"Oh, I'm dandy, pneumonia is in now."  A coughing fit took over Stiles.  
  
"Stiles, I'm coming over." Scott pocketed his phone after hanging up, his eyes moving to stare at Derek.  Their Alpha kept quiet, his lips pressed together offering no objections so Scott left the warehouse.  
  


Derek had left the warehouse hours after Scott and the pack had set plans to discover if Lydia was the Kanima.  Erica and Isaac were going to be testing the venom on her in their chemistry class.  Boyd was not positive if testing her during school was a good idea; a student becoming paralyzed during class would be bad.  He did not voice his protest; Derek had been short-tempered since the phone call.

 Once Derek was gone, the larger teen headed home leaving the other two alone.  Halfway home, Boyd scented his Alpha.  He followed the scent curious about what Derek was doing so far from the warehouse.  The older werewolf’s scents lead to the street that houses the Sheriff and his son.  Boyd could make out Derek leaning against a tree across from the Stilinski’s house.  He considered joining his Alpha and questioning him about Stiles; however, a glare of red eyes turning to him was enough for Boyd to turn his back and continued home.

Boyd did not see Stiles during school the next day through he heard from Erica and Isaac that he had been in class.  Next morning he did get a folded up newsletter in his locker featuring several articles about werewolves.  One column mentioned hunter’s activities.  Boyd noted it mentioned the hunters were laying traps around the Hale House and where they would be doing their patrols the upcoming nights.  Each night had a different section of the forest being covered.  He shoved the newsletter into his jacket’s pocket already planning on showing it to Derek.

When Boyd saw him at lunch, Stiles smelled sick; it was like an intense smell of sweat and grime and an underlining sweet scent.  He really needed to find a name for that sweet scent.  He could hear the two guys talking about Lydia passing Derek’s test.

“We need to get her somewhere safe.”

“Stiles, I’m going to try to talk to Derek. Get him to give us more time.”

“She still needs somewhere safe to be until you do.  Just because Derek can’t get to her in the school doesn’t apply to his misfits.”  Boyd could feel the two of them staring at him.  His stomach twisted for a moment and his breath shortened.  “And after school; she’s fair game.” 

“I know Stiles, but they aren’t killers.”  Scott hissed.

“You sure, because Isaac and Erica seemed comfortable with the idea.”  Stiles tossed his lunch into the trash can.  “They’re new werewolves.  You almost killed your friends and that was without Derek’s influence.”  Boyd heard the notebook in his hand rip; he felt angry about Stiles’ accusations. Also he did not like the idea of Scott trying to kill Stiles.

“They’re not monsters”

“Not yet, but they’re a hop and skip away from it.”  Their voices faded down the hall and out of Boyd’s hearing.  Maybe Scott should not be the only one to talk to Derek; Boyd did not sign on to be a murderer.

Boyd got his chance to talk to Derek outside Scott’s house where Stiles and the others were holed up with Lydia.

“Derek,” he hesitated when the pack looked at him.  Instead of talking he handed over the newsletter knowing the Alpha could smell Stiles on the printed paper.  The alpha with his nostrils flaring stared down at the printed paper.  For a moment Boyd was sure Derek was going to back down; he could feel the older werewolf’s hesitation now.

Until Allison began talking about calling her parents which snapped the Alpha out of his trance.  The breeze was carrying a familiar sweet scent to them.

“What is that smell?”  Erica twisted her nose.  She looked at Isaac and Derek waiting for one of them to answer.

“Fear.  Isaac,” the curly haired werewolf perked up.  “Go.”  Derek pocketed the newsletter and gestured Boyd to the side.  They could hear the fighting begin downstairs; which was Erica’s cue to take off after Allison and Lydia.  Boyd strained his ears listening to his pack and the group of humans in the house.  The sound of furniture being knocked over was followed by a sharp cry; he could not tell whether it was Isaac or Stiles.  Derek relaxed when he heard a roar come from inside the house; the struggle happening downstairs came to a stop.

Everything happened fast after that, the Kanima revealed itself and so did Lydia.  Boyd had to take his two pack mates back to the warehouse before the cops showed up. Derek went after the Kanima.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are they?”  Derek leaned against the door frame staring at the two sleeping teens.

“They’re fine.”  Boyd could smell blood on his Alpha.  He stood up and followed him out of Isaac’s room.  “The paralysis wore off pretty quick for Erica and Isaac woke up once I got them back here.”  Derek nodded as he sat on a crate, bending over to cover his face.  “What about the Kanima?” Boyd asked worried about Derek’s mood.

“Dead.”  Derek left the warehouse not sparing a glance at his Beta.  Boyd waited a few minutes giving him time to gain some distance between them; then Boyd headed after him.  Boyd followed Derek straight to Stiles’ house.  “What do you want Boyd?”  Derek growled; however, his back was facing him.  Boyd rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re being weird.”  The alpha sighed and gestured for Boyd to follow him onto the porch’s roof.  Boyd watch Derek lifted the unlocked window and slid into Stiles’ room.  He wanted to ask how often his Alpha did this.  What was Derek and Stiles relationship?

“Sit.”  Derek pointed to the desk chair, and sat on Stiles’ bed himself.  Boyd did as he was told; Derek’s scent coated the room showing that he was here often more than Scott.

“Why are you here?”  Boyd picked up one of the books littering Stiles’ desk.  A growl from Derek caused him to drop the book back in place.  He was not pleased by Boyd following him.  “Why leave the warehouse and come here?  Stiles’ room.”  Derek huffed; hands scrubbing over his face

“It’s quiet.”  Derek offered.  Boyd could agree with that; the Stilinski’s house was dead silent neither father nor son being home; however, that does not explain why Derek would chose to come here.

“Other places are quiet.”  Boyd watched Derek leaned against the headboard and prop his socked feet on the bed.  He looked to the boots on the side of the bed.  He had never seen Derek take them off, and Derek never relaxed around the warehouse, not like this.

“What do you want Boyd?”  Derek was good at getting to the point and Boyd wished he had something to fiddle with it.  This conversation would be easier if he could distract himself a little bit.

“I want to know about Stiles.”  Boyd blurted out.  Although he waited for the growl and glowing eyes, Derek stayed relaxed; in fact his eyes were partly closed.  Derek seemed to consider the request carefully.

“What exactly do you want to know?”

“What is he to y…the pack?”  Boyd decided not to risk angering his Alpha.

“Nothing.”

“An ally.”  Derek relaxed back into the bed, his eyes closing for a moment.  “Stiles is an ally.  And if Scott joins the pack, Stiles will be pack.” 

“Why isn’t he pack now?”  Boyd asked.  “Why haven’t you offered to make him one of us?”  Derek’s mouth tightens showing his displeasure at the questions forcing Boyd to sit in the desk chair and bow his head.

“He won’t become a werewolf.  I already offered it to him.”  Boyd looked up in confusion.  “He chose to remain human.”  Derek did not seem bothered by the fact; instead the Alpha seemed almost pleased.

“And he can’t be pack without being a wolf?”

“Humans can be pack.  Most packs have humans in them; otherwise Alphas would be force to bite entire families.”  Boyd nodded to show his partially understanding.

“So why isn’t Stiles pack?”

“I won’t make him chose.”  Boyd waited for Derek to elaborate.  The Alpha stayed silent his hands picking at Stiles’ blanket.

“Derek?”

“It would destroy him.” Derek explains.  “To break packs up.  To take Stiles from Scott would destroy Scott, and Scott’s madness would destroy Stiles which…”

“Would destroy us because someone in our pack is hurting.”  Boyd finished reflecting on his own feelings when one of the others was hurt.

“Yes.  Forcing Stiles to choose would do more harm than good.”

“You’re assuming he would choose us.”  Derek growled softly and suddenly Boyd understood.  “It’s not the pack he would choose.  It’s you.” 

  1. Boyd asked “Why you?”



“We’re done here.”  Derek ordered.  “Head back to the warehouse.”

“Derek!”  Boyd argued.  He snarled at him forcing him to back down.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah.”  Boyd slipped out of Stiles’ window leaving his Alpha in the empty house.  Across the street he stopped and strained his ears hoping to catch something to explain why Stiles would choose Derek and explain why Derek will not ask him to.  There was nothing, Maple Avenue was silent from intersection to intersection.

The next day Boyd decided to keep the conversation a secret from his pack mates.  Derek was in a bad mood especially after learning from Isaac and Erica about Jackson and Stiles being absent from school.  Boyd wonders what about that situation would worry his Alpha; Stiles had made a full recovery from the pneumonia.  Training was hard enough without a worried Alpha beating down on them.

Everyone froze when the warehouse door opened.  Derek had snapped his head up so he could hear the intruder better.  For a few minutes there was no movement or noise.  Suddenly Derek charged up the stairs and grabbed them.

“What have you done.”  He snarled violently.  “You smell like Jackson.”  The three betas flinched from their alpha’s anger.

“What is with you and abandoned buildings!”  Stiles yelped.  He was being dragged by Derek into the alpha’s car.  Boyd shared a smirk with Isaac about Erica’s jealous glare; it was well known to the two boys that she liked Derek.  Boyd strained his ears to listen in on the conversation.

“Dude, no one was supposed to be here.”

“That makes you coming here better?”

“You not supposed to be here.  Don’t you have an abandoned house to hide in?”  Stiles sounded curious now.

“Hunters.”  Derek snarled.  “Why do you smell like Jackson?”

“Okay, that’s creepy.  Do not growl at me.”  Stiles hissed at the growling werewolf.  “I spent the day with Jackson.”

“Are you brain damaged?  Did you forget how….”  Boyd was distracted from eavesdropping by his phone ringing.  The older teen cursed as he dug out his phone to check for messages.  One was a text from his aunt telling him not to come home tonight while the other was his boss reminding him he had tomorrow off.  Shutting the mobile off, he listens for the two arguing.

“It wasn’t the best idea.”  Stiles admits softly making it difficult for Boyd to hear him.  “Not like we have a lot of options considering Argent and you failed to kill him.”

“This is why you are stupid.  Who locks themselves in a small space with an uncontrolled shifter.”

“He doesn’t know he’s the Kanima.  He thinks… well you know.”  Stiles mumbled.  Boyd looked over to the other two who were ignoring the conversation instead they were looking through their chemistry book.

“It doesn’t matter, once he shifted.”

“He didn’t” Stiles interrupted.  “Oh my god.”  Stiles groaned out when a crash came from inside the car.  “Can you not do that with me in here?  I do not have your healing speed.”

“You didn’t seem worried when you were with Jackson.”  Derek yelled.  Erica perked up from her spot on the floor, a wide grin already crossing her face.  “If he shifted, do you think he would have just left you unharmed.”  Erica’s grin faded when she realized it was not an embarrassing story. 

“No, he would have sliced and diced me.  Thanks for the reminder.”  Stiles snapped.  The warehouse went silent, even Isaac gave up the pretense of not listening in on the two.  Stiles sighed and said, “Jackson didn’t shift until Scott was watching him.  He doesn’t know he’s the Kanima and apparently someone is controlling him.”

“What?” 

“The Kanima seeks a master, that’s what the bestiary says.  We haven’t got the rest translated yet.”  Stiles could be heard moving some of Derek’s stuff around.  “Scott wants to try to save him.”  Stiles did not offer anything else; he just let the building fall silent.

“Why are you here Stiles?”

“Um” Stiles sounded nervous.  “I’m looking for Jackson.”  Boyd could hear the boy cowering as he waited for the alpha’s response.

“You’re an idiot.”  Derek said his voice cold and calm.  “Go home Stiles.” 

Boyd did not watch Stiles leave the warehouse.  He did not need to; he knew the teen was upset.  Erica had joined Derek, asking about Jackson and the Kanima.  Boyd could hear the alpha telling her they need to see Jackson shift to make sure.

“What about the guy who was attacked?”

“I already confirmed he was killed by the Kanima.  We need to find out whether Jackson is one and the only one.”

“You’re not sure?”  Erica asked.

“No.”

“Then what were you arguing with Stilinski for.”  Isaac shouted making sure the two inside the car could hear him.  Derek gave Isaac a look through the windows before turning back to Erica.

“I need you to find out for sure.”

“Didn’t Stiles mention that he shifted?”  Erica stepped out of the car and joined Isaac on the stairs. 

“I need more evidence than Stiles said so.”  Derek snarled from inside the car.  The doors were closed and the makeshift curtains dropped to block the Alpha from sight.  “Get some sleep.”  Derek ordered.  Boyd stared at the couple on the stairs for a moment before heading to the exit.

“Boyd?”  Isaac broke away from Erica.

“Heading home.”  Boyd waved at his pack.  He wanted to catch Stiles.  Once outside he could tell he had not left the area.  His jeep was still parked on this side of the road so he should be close by.  Boyd tilted his head back trying to smell himout like Derek has been teaching them.

“Over here.”  Stiles sounded amused causing Boyd to blush.

“Why are you still here?”  Boyd asked as he joined him.  Stiles shrugged before heading toward another building.

“I’m looking for Jackson.”

“But Derek…”

“Doesn’t control me.”  Stiles interrupted.  He pushed open the door and shined a light into the building.

“He won’t like this.” 

“He’ll have to get over it.  I’m involved as long as Scott is.”  Boyd heard Stiles heart speed up.

“You lying.”  Stiles looked at the werewolf.  He crossed his arms and waited for Boyd to ask his question.  “Why?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I’m involved as long as Derek is?  I doubt it.”  Stiles turned the light back to the warehouse and entered the dark building.  Boyd considered the response.  He would not have believed Stiles a few days ago, but after finding Derek in Stiles’ room and their argument.

“Yeah” Stiles paused in the middle of the warehouse to look at Boyd.  “I would believe that.”  Boyd smiled at the gaping teen.  “You two got a strange relationship.”

“Okay, the guy you got bit on the hip by him…”  Stiles emphasized his point by poking the larger teen, “Has no grounds to be talking.” Boyd was so tempted to reveal his Alpha’s secret just for the look on Stilinski’s face.  ““If you’re going to bother me, use those wolfy senses you guys brag about and listen for lizard boy.” Boyd strained his ears, but he heard nothing and told Stiles so.  He gave a weak groan and sat down.

“So what does it mean?”  Stiles tilted his head toward the werewolf making a questioning noise.  “That Jackson shifted but the Kanima still attacked that one guy.”

“Either there are two,” Stiles shared a smile with Boyd.  “Or that the victim got attacked right before you guys picked up Jackson.  I’m not sure which one would be best through.  The idea of two super strong creatures that can survive what Jackson did last night is not of the good.”  The two teens stayed in the warehouse listening to the building howl.

“Would you be pack?” Boyd asked. “If Derek asked you to be.”  Stiles gawked at him, caught off guard by the question.

“Why would you ask that?”

“I think you would be good for the pack.”  Boyd suggested.  He really wanted the other teen to answer him.  He had a theory about the two.

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to be a werewolf.”  It was a simple answer, but Boyd could smell that sweet scent that was fear. 

“You could be pack without being a werewolf.”

“Boyd,” Stiles spoke softly.  “Derek doesn’t like me or trust me.  I can’t be pack to someone who expects me to stab them in the back.”

"Okay."  Boyd let the issue go; instead he nudged him with his foot encouraging Stiles to stand.  "You should head home.  Ten bucks says Jackson will be in class tomorrow."  The werewolf made sure Stiles was safe in his jeep before he headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after Derek told the pack about Jackson attacking Erica and Scott joining the pack.  Boyd had his science book open to the sections on moons, as a rap came from his window.  Isaac waved at him, gesturing for him to let him in. 

“It’s open.”  He yawned as Isaac slipped through the window.  Boyd expected his pack mate had come here to talk about Scott and certainly Isaac began ranting about the newest member.

“He’s trying to be Alpha.  Making deals with Derek like that.”  Isaac swung a foot at one of the beach balls in the room.  The ball decorated as Jupiter bounced off Boyd’s wall.  “Just because he helped Erica, just because he’s a more experience werewolf, he thinks he can just come in and take control.”  Saturn followed Jupiter’s path of flight.  Isaac wolfed out and dug his claws into the Neptune ball much to Boyd’s annoyance.

“Don’t abuse the planets.”  Boyd orders despite Isaac’s snarling.

“And did you hear how he tried to order Derek to keep Stiles away.  Stiles is pack too.”

“Seriously?”

“You think Derek would not let him be pack.”  Isaac regarded Boyd as if he was stupid.  “Stiles is already pack, Derek just doesn’t want to cause him trouble.”

“Noticed that too, huh”

“Not a secret for anyone with eyes and a nose.”  Isaac stated while sharing a smirk with Boyd.  “Including Derek’s refusal to encourage Erica’s crush”

“His trend of being overprotective of Stiles.”

“And his amazing ability to always know where he is at all times.”  Isaac added.  The two werewolves were laughing now.  Isaac flopped onto the bed next to Boyd; he was holding the small Mercury ball in his hands.  “What do we do about them?”  Isaac tossed the ball up.  Boyd caught it before the other teen could.

“I don’t know.  They have issues.”

“Issues?” 

“Have you seen either of them on a date?  In a relationship?”  Boyd pointed out while he throws Mercury at the dangling Sun ball.  “Not to mention, they can’t stand each other.”

“I’m pretty sure we just listed three reasons they like each other.  Well, evidence that Derek likes Stiles.”  Isaac tilted his head at Boyd, an annoyed look on his face.

“I know, but have you seen them in a room together.”  Boyd argued.  “Unless their fighting or being attacked, they don’t acknowledge the other one’s there.”  Isaac raised an eyebrow and gave a slight nod of agreement.  “We got to get two people who won’t go near each other together.”

“You’re overthinking it.”  Erica’s voice piped in from the window.  The female werewolf pulled herself into Boyd’s room, smirking at the various Astronomy items.  Both boys jumped up and rushed to their pack mate.

“I thought Derek wanted you to rest.”  Isaac lectured; he was leading Erica to the bed.  She rolled her eyes at his antics.

“How are you feeling?”  Boyd asked.  He was fidgeting with his hands.  Erica waited until Isaac let her go to sit on the bed before responding to either of them.

“Derek wants me to take it easy, and I’m fine.”  She leaned back on her hands and smiled up at the two.  “Now what are we going to do about our darling Alpha and Stiles?”

“Uh?”  Isaac shifted nervously.  “Don’t you have a crush on Stiles?  That’s what you said in the warehouse.”  Erica gave her pack mate an indulgent smile.

“In elementary school, he was the first kindergartener to learn to do the cartwheel.”  Erica said still giving them that soft smile. Boyd turned his head to the side when Isaac seemed to deflate in relief.  That is another couple he would have to keep an eye on.  “Plus did you smell the rage coming off Derek when I said that.”  Erica looked way too pleased to be causing that kind of chaos.

“Isn’t the jealousy act dangerous?”  Boyd suggested.  “Especially considering one of them is an Alpha werewolf.”

“I’m not going to date Stiles.  I don’t he’ll even consider dating me.”

“Why not?”  Isaac demanded.  Erica just gave him the look.

“The crush comment was just to get information on our Alpha while Stiles was present.”  Erica continued speaking.  “Now we need to know whether he seeks Stiles out.”  Boyd shifted his weight for a moment considering whether to share his information before deciding to screw it and tell them.

“He hangs out in Stiles’ room.”  Both of his pack mates turned toward him.  “The room reeks of him and Scott.”

“Slightly stalkerish, does he go there when Stiles is home?”

“No, at least not to my knowledge.  He seems to go there to be alone.”  Boyd finished explaining.  Erica perked up.

“So he goes there for peace.”  Boyd nodded while Isaac stared at the female.  “Surrounded by Stiles’ scent.”  She said to Isaac trying to hint her point.

“He’s using him to calm down?  To have some peace?” Isaac asked.

“Yes.”  Erica was particular bouncing on Boyd’s bed.  “Which means we need to figure out how Stiles feels about Derek and we’re set to go.”  Boyd and Isaac sat down on the beanbags in the room, letting Erica do the planning.  “I’ll get the Stiles information.  You two need to think of some ways to get them together.”  She gave her pack a wicked grin.  “I suggest watching some romance movies and romantic comedies.”

Boyd had decided nothing in romance movies would work with their alpha; and he was slight terrified of Erica.  He was considering offering some tips from horror movies; those situations were more likely to happen.  Isaac had chicken out half way through _Ever After_ leaving Erica curled up against Boyd.

“None of this will work with those two.  If Derek was our age maybe.”  Erica pouted at him.  “Fine.”  Boyd huffed.  “We’ll watch the last one and that’s it.  And you tell me what you learn from Stiles.”

“Nothing much.  Except he likes Lydia which everyone has known since third grade.”  Erica waited until Boyd had sat back down before snuggling into his side.  “Apparently Derek and he had known each other for two months before we were bitten, but that’s it.  No hidden feelings.”

“Did you try catching him in his room?”  He flushed and quickly backtracks when she glared at him.  “I mean if he has anything of Derek’s or a journal or something.”  Erica glared for a few minutes; her claws clicking against each other.

“Ok.  I’ll try that doing school tomorrow.  Now watch.”  She ordered.  Boyd wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting them get comfortable for the movie.  Halfway through the movie he found himself drifting asleep and Erica was already snoring into his shirt.  The click of the TV being turned off pulled him from his comfortable doze to see Derek cleaning up the mess they had made.

“Go back to sleep Boyd.”  He gave him a tired smile letting the teenager fall back to sleep.  Next morning Boyd headed for the school with Isaac while Erica went to the Stilinski’s house.  Isaac glowered at Scott when he led Stiles to a table far away from them.  Boyd shared a look with his pack mate; and they crossed the cafeteria and claimed the two seats on each side of Stiles. 

“Hello?”  Stiles asked looking between them.  Scott was a lot less confused.

“Derek agreed you guys would leave Stiles out of this.”

“Out of what?”  Stiles asked, he was focused on his best friend.  Scott seemed to shrink into himself for a moment then met his eyes.

  1. It’s too dangerous.”  Stiles leaned forward his scent flooded with anger.



“Too dangerous?  Share with me Scott, where was I when you and Derek agreed I should be out of the pack.  That it was too dangerous for me.” 

“You were there.”  Scott insisted.

“No, I was with Erica.  I was in the car several feet from you with an injured werewolf while you two were deciding that the pack was too dangerous for me.”  Stiles hissed.  “I’m not sure what is worse: thinking that they are dangerous and leaving me with one of them, or deciding what I’m allowed to be involved with.”  Scott flinched when Stiles toss his apple at the werewolf.  He let the fruit bounce off his chest.

“I’m sorry, I should have let you be part of the conversation but that doesn’t change that they are dangerous.”  Scott snarled at Isaac when he started to growl.  “They will hurt you and I just want you out of the line of fire.”

“Never!”  Boyd vehemently denied.  He felt so angry that Scott would think they would hurt Stiles.  Stiles was important to them. 

“Like Isaac never tried to attack him.”  He watched Isaac shrink into himself, but Isaac’s defense came from Stiles.

“Like you were any better your first moon.”

“I never tried to hurt you!”  Scott raised his voice drawing attention to the table.  Boyd shifted so he could glare at the rest of the room scaring them back to their own conversations.

“Did you forget the wall slamming?  How you were going to punch me!”  Stiles lowered his voice into angry hiss.  “I know that they can and will hurt me.  By accident or not.”  He bumped Isaac’s shoulder and glanced at Boyd.  “But that doesn’t mean I want out.  That I want to be safe.”

“You said we were monsters.”  Boyd felt like kicking himself once the words had escaped, but it bothered him so much that Stiles thought so little of them.  He watched his classmate waiting for him to respond.

“I said you were a hop and a skip away from it.”  Stiles waved both of his hands in circles.  “And to be fair you guys were planning on using the venom on Lydia and then attacking her later.”  Boyd turned his head glaring at their remaining audience so Stiles could not see his blush.  “Plus you guys listen to Derek.  That’s pretty stupid.”

“Hey!”  Isaac protested.

“I’m right and you know it.  Derek isn’t the kind of guy to have rational discussion.  He’s more act now and face the consequences.”

“He’s a fine Alpha.”

“And you know how many?”  Isaac just glared at him.  “Okay, he’s okay, but you can’t ignore his rash judgment and inability to share information.”

“I’m sorry.”  Boyd interrupted his rant.  Isaac and Scott stared at him wondering why the hell he was sorry; however, Stiles just tilted his head waiting for him to explain.  “I’m sorry for everyone who hurt you doing all of this.  I mean, Erica shouldn’t have hit you on the head and Isaac shouldn’t have threatened you.  Scott should have known better than to attack you and Derek is stupid for not being careful around you.”

“You keep helping us even after we threaten Lydia you didn’t flinch away from us.  You let me help you look for Jackson, and you brought Erica to Derek when she was hurt.”  Boyd looked down at his tray.  “We never said sorry or thank you for any of it.  So I’m sorry we keep trying to hurt you, and thank you for helping us.”  Stiles said nothing just gaped at him until the bell rung.  Boyd and Isaac headed out leaving the two new pack members behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Boyd met up with the other two back at the warehouse. Erica was proudly holding up a grey Henley.

“Meet Stiles’ pjs.” She tossed the Henley at Isaac. It was caught out of the air letting Boyd get a whiff of Derek. “For some reason Derek left a shirt there. And that room reeks of Derek; if Stiles was a werewolf those two would already be together.

“I know.” 

“So Stiles likes Derek.”

“Because he wears his shirt?” Isaac snorted as he flopped back onto a crate. Erica kicked the crate out from underneath him.

“Because his journal, which I’m not stupid enough to steal, says so.” Erica claimed the freed crate for herself and used Isaac’s head as her foot rest. “And I’m glad we can’t read minds. Stiles is a little pervert.” 

“Always the quiet ones.” Boyd snickered.

“There’s nothing quiet about Stiles.”

“Except his sex life.” Erica smirked. “It’s always the virgins.” All three of them burst into laughter missing the entrance of their alpha. Derek leaned against one of the columns waiting to see how long it takes for them to realize he was there. Boyd noticed him first.

“Derek!” He jumped to his feet trying to put on a neutral face. Isaac followed knocking the sniggering Erica onto her back. She stayed on the floor looking up at the three males. 

“We were just…”

“Discussing Stiles.” He finished for him. He let his eyes bleed red and made sure each of the werewolves were paying attention to him. “Whatever you’re planning. Don’t. Leave it alone.” He did not wait for any response just left the room.

“Are we going to listen to him?” Erica asked. Boyd and Isaac grinned and shook their heads. “Good, now the next part of my plan.”

“Our plan.” Boyd protested.

“Please, until I came in; you were just running with your head chopped off.”

“Was not. I made progress.”

“I’ll give you that.” Erica stood brushing herself off. “We still need to get them together and by together I don’t mean trapped in a pool. I want them forced to talk to each other without there being danger involved.”

“Why don’t you wish for the moon to be made of cheese while you’re at it?” Isaac grumbled from his seat a book laying in his lap. “I have only seen them near each other because there was danger.”

“He’s right. Plus what’s the chance Derek would do something casual with the Kanima running loose.” Boyd added. He watched as Erica perked up a grin growing on her face. “I just gave you an idea, didn’t I?”

“Yup! And now I need to talk to Scott.” She bounded off leaving her pack mates behind. Boyd shrugged when Isaac asked if he had any idea what she was planning.

“We’ll find out.” He stretched out on the floor, letting the cool concrete seep through his clothes. Isaac was reading one of the books Derek kept around, and the soft whisper of pages being turned encouraged him to fall asleep. He was woken up by the warehouse door being slammed open and a group of people coming downstairs. Leading the fray was Erica who was dragging Stiles along with Scott close behind.

“Pack Night!” She yelled which summoned Derek from wherever he hid at during the day. Boyd pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes.

“What?” Isaac asked.

“They’re pack now, and let’s face it we have not been acting like a pack.” She smiled brightly happily steamrolling over Derek and Scott’s attempts to argue. “We need to hang out. Get use to each other. It wouldn’t be good if the pack attacked each other in the middle of the crisis because we pushed each other’s buttons.” Stiles had managed to squirm free of her hold and was watching her try to bully the others.

“Erica…” Derek growled warningly.

“Derek…” She whined back. “You were the one who said we need to trust pack.” The alpha squeezed his eyes tightly and dragged a hand over his face in annoyance.

“Fine.” He caved and backed away letting the she-wolf have her way. “What are we doing? More training?” He did smirk then obviously thinking of ways to throw them around.

“No, we need a friendly environment.”

“Like movie night?” Boyd suggested. He waved at the stack of DVDs the pack had piled in the ‘living room’ area. Each member had added their own films over the last month. “We got plenty to choose from.”

“Batman?” Stiles asked, perking up now that they were not going to be kicked out.

“Of course.” Isaac snorted. “We have all the Batman movies.”

“I vote for movie night.” Stiles grinned. Scott echoed his agreement while trying to hide his own excitement. Isaac was already in the living room digging out each of the movies. Erica rushed over to pick which one they were going to start with, causing the two to start squabbling over which movie was best to start with.

“You start with Batman!” Derek barked. He ignored Stiles gaping at him. “Then you watch them in order.” He marched over to the two and swiped said movie from them and inserted it into the player. Boyd watched Erica toss her hair and smirked while telling Isaac I told you so. Isaac shoved her and she kicked him in revenge.

“You guys have popcorn?” Stiles asked already nudging Scott toward the others. Boyd stood up and headed for microwave which had the food stored in the dresser next to it; Erica’s attempt to make a kitchen area.

“I got it.” Stiles nodded at him. Boyd found himself returning Stiles’ grin, a pleased feeling filling him. He was starting to get use to the random feelings popping up but he wondered what they were. 

Scott claimed the beanbag chair that Boyd had brought from his room. Isaac purposely shoved past him to grab the crate as a seat and thrusted his feet in Scott’s lap using the other boy as a footrest. Boyd waited for McCall to shove the feet aside instead Scott grabbed Isaac’s ankles forcing Isaac to slouch down so he would not fall. Boyd started popping the popcorn, the microwave filling the air with little popping noises.

Stiles seemed to be standing outside of the circle, eyes watching how Isaac and Scott seem to accept each other easily, and how Erica curled up in the moon chair nearby. Boyd watched as melancholy flicked over his face; apparently they need to have a discussion about who was pack and get everyone on the same page especially before Stiles got any ideas in his head. Derek shoved past him, turning to look over his shoulder.

“Sit down.” Derek barked at him. Stiles groaned in annoyance before sitting on the couch and complaining about Derek’s lack of manners. He was more relaxed now and going full steam into his rants. Behind Derek’s back, Erica was pointing at Boyd then pointing at the single seat left. She repeated the gesture a few times before he nodded. Grabbing the three bags, he stumbled back to the living room before Derek got back. Tossing one bag at Scott and Isaac, another at Stiles; he dragged the seat next to Erica so they could share the last bag.

Each Beta refused to look at their alpha when he came back to find the only seat left was the one next to Stiles. Stiles laughed at his put out expression and patted the seat.

“I promise to keep my human germs to myself.” Derek glared; nevertheless, he took the other side of the loveseat ignoring the stupid grins on his Betas’ faces. Erica pushed the play button starting the Batman marathon and first Pack Movie Night. Boyd really liked this plan; it was nice being surrounded by people who liked good movies. He is going to convince everyone to keep them up, once Derek and Stiles got together; he could get the pack to watch Stargate with him.

Everyone was tensed during the first movie, despite Stiles attempts to lighten the mood. When Catwoman appeared, Stiles tossed some popcorn at Erica.

“See Catwoman.”

“Shut it Batman.”

“I thought I was Batman.” Scott protested.

“You’re Robin now.” Stiles laughed at his screwed up face. “Unless you want to be Batgirl.”

“I want to be Gordon.” Boyd grunted. Erica laughed letting her hair bounce and Boyd found himself smiling with her and letting her lean into him. He could really get use to this. 

“What about Derek?” Isaac asked, smirking softly.

“Nightwing.” Everyone said, Stiles elbowed Derek. 

“And Isaac?” Derek mumbled, shoving Stiles to the end of the couch and away from him. He was laughing at the sour expression.

“Red Robin.” Scott supplied then turned red. He flushed brighter when Isaac poked him in the side.

“I can live with that.” Everyone fell silent watching the movie. At the end of Batman Returns, Derek went to the kitchen and brought back bottles of water for everyone. Boyd was forced to get up and change the DVDs before Erica allowed him to relax. He kept glancing at Isaac worried his pack mate would be jealous about him sitting next to Erica. Isaac looked fine, only shifting when Scott tickled his bared feet. Boyd had no clue when his shoes had come off.

“You guys have running water right?” Stiles asked, standing from the couch.

“Behind the car.” Boyd waved. “It’s indoors and everything.” Derek tilted his head listening to him make his way across the building. Once the door was closed, he paused the movie and turned to Scott.

“I though Stiles was not pack.” 

“He changed my decision.” Scott hissed.

“So you just rolled over and let him come.”

“You’re not exactly chasing him away either.”

“Are you going to stop me if I do?” Derek challenged. Scott was growling, low and threatening. Isaac cleared his feet from Scott’s lap and moved away from the two.

“Only if you hurt him.”

“You could try to have these discussions with me present.” Stiles offered. “I mean if you don’t want me here. I can leave; I have two feet and a jeep. I can totally go away without being chased.” Scott flinched at Stiles’ bitter tone. Derek did not show any reactions; however, Isaac whined surprising everyone. “Or are we not talking about it since I’m here.” His fingers were tapping against his jeans.

When no one answered him, Stiles huffed and clenched his hands into fist. He was halfway up the stairs before Isaac grabbed him to force him back downstairs.

“You’re pack. You can’t leave.” 

“He’s right.” Erica piped up. “Just because those two can’t get along and are using you like a chew toy doesn’t mean you not pack.”

“How am I the chew toy?” Stiles griped, leaning around Isaac to stare at her disbelieving.

“Like my aunt’s dogs. They can’t share and don’t want the other to have it.” Erica smirked at the two causing Derek to glare at her while Scott looked embarrassed. Stiles laughed already heading back down the stairs to nudge Scott away from Derek and reclaim his seat.

“No drooling.” He ordered the two. “I refuse to be drooled on.” He swiped the remote from Derek’s spot, starting the movie up. Isaac claimed the seat next to him, leaving Derek and Scott to sit be each other. Boyd fist bumped Erica; she was a genius.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of Pack Movie Night was uncomfortable with Derek and Scott, but the others were having fun.  Boyd was sharing his love of the Stargate One episodes, and Stiles declared next Movie Night a Star Wars marathon which Isaac supported as long as they started with A New Hope.  After the last movie, Boyd heard Derek leave the warehouse, driving Erica home.

He felt drowsy and was propped against the couch just listening to everyone.  Isaac was rummaging in the office that Derek let him have as a room while Scott was talking with Stiles behind the subway car.  He wondered if Scott remembers other werewolves can hear him.

“Is this going to be a thing?”

“What do you mean?”  Scott sounded nervous.

“I mean, anytime I go near the others are you going to freak out?  If I’m in the same room as Derek are you going to fight over me?”

“We’re not fighting over you.”

“Then stop dragging me into the middle.”

“Stiles,” Scott pleaded.  “I just thought it would be better if you stayed away.”

“I get that dude,” Stiles replied.  “I’m fine with you thinking about my safety.  I’m pissed you, my best friend since daycare, thought I didn’t get a say in this situation.  Derek I expected it from; you not so much.”

“I just thought you would do something stupid” Scott hissed.  “Because of your stupid crush on Derek.”

“I haven’t done anything stupid yet because of it.”  Stiles huffed.  Boyd was laughing silently watching Isaac make faces during the conversation.  “Seriously dude, what’s with you?”

“You smell like him!”  Scott shouted forgetting they were not the only ones in the warehouse.  Isaac moved toward the train car ready to interfere if things went bad.  Boyd joined him just being able to see a bit of them through the windows.  “You always smell like him even when you say you don’t go near him.”

“I don’t go near him.  The last time before tonight was when Jackson had escaped.”

“Stop lying to me!”  Boyd and Isaac turned the corner when he sounded like someone hit the car.  Stiles was pinned by Scott against the metal; nevertheless, he was staring down his friend not smelling like fear.

“Do I sound like I’m lying to you?”  Stiles shoved him back only moving him back a few inches.  “You’re a werewolf now.  You can hear when I lie to you.”  He shoved him again so he could walk past Scott.  Boyd started forward when it look like Scott was going to grab him.  He aborted the motion the same time Scott flinched back either from the arrival of Derek or the knowledge about what he was going to do. 

“And you two can at least pretend like you’re not eavesdropping.”  Stiles said annoyed with the spying pair.

“Or hide better.”  Derek snarled from the doorway.  “You’re not even trying to hide yourselves.”  Both Boyd and Isaac bowed their heads looking embarrassed.  Stiles was looking at Scott who was pressing against the side of the car staring down at his hands.  A quick gesture from Derek had Boyd and Isaac moving to stand beside him.  “We need to discuss this.”

“What this?”  Stiles asked.

“Who’s in my pack.”

“We already talked about it.”  Scott said spitefully while staring challenging at Derek.

“Not with everyone.”  Derek said shifting in place just a little bit.  Boyd shared a smirk with Isaac.  “My pack,” Derek glowered at the two of them.  “and Stiles are right about him being in the pack.”

“Stiles isn’t in your pack.” 

“Because I haven’t offered him a spot as Erica so kindly pointed out.”  Isaac mimed clawing to Stiles causing him to stifle his laughter.  “We assumed Stiles’ position in the pack would be determined by us rather than a natural set up.”

“A what?”  Scott demanded to know.

“Letting his position be created from interaction with the pack.  His rank would be judged by how each of the others regards him.  Just like everyone else.”

“Erica really got to you.”  Boyd smirked pleased about Erica’s manipulation.  Their plan was working out well, considering a week ago Derek and Stiles would not have been in the same room for this long.

“Congratulations you just won the right to escort Stiles home.”  He snarked back.  Boyd just shrugged and headed for the stairs.

“Wait a minute!”  Stiles said.  “Why do I need an escort?”  Derek jerked just a little bit, hesitating.

“Everybody needs one.  Until the Kanima is contained or killed, no one is to be alone.”

“Right and I’m supposed to house him for the rest of the night.”

“Yes.”

“What about Erica?  She’s currently by herself.”  Stiles gave Derek an annoyed look waiting for his response.

“Isaac will be joining her.”

“And he….”

“I’m escorting him.”  Derek hissed.  “Now shut up and go with Boyd.”  He was really glad to be across the room even from his spot he could smell the anger coming off Derek and see Stiles’ eyes narrowed into a pissed expression.  Scott spoke up before either of them could continue arguing.

“I’m not letting Derek into my house.”  Everyone turned to stare at him.

“But he’s your alpha.”  Isaac reminded.

“Doesn’t mean I want him anywhere near my house or my mom.”  Scott growled.  “I don’t want him around the school or Stiles either.”  Stiles twitched obviously resisting the urge to argue with his friend.  Derek rolled his shoulders before he started heading for him.  Stiles made a small move forward to get between the two when Isaac grabbed him and pulled him back. 

“Are you part of this pack, McCall?”  Derek said.  His voice was soft, but angry.

“What?”

“Are you one of my betas?”

“I agreed, didn’t I.”

“Yet, you’re fighting me on everything.”

“Your point.”

“Scott.”  Derek stood face to face with him.  Scott backed away growling at him.

“No.”  He said.  “I want nothing to do with you or any of your pack.  I don’t trust you.  I don’t need you.”  He shoved by him heading toward Stiles.  Scott grabbed his friend’s arm and started tugging him toward the door.  “I’m not one of your betas and neither is Stiles.”  Boyd was not sure what Scott said next, but he was well aware of the rage coming off their alpha.

“Derek.”  Isaac whispered when he did not respond he started backing away letting him have room.  Scott had turned around to face him; however, he was still pushing Stiles toward the door.  He started digging his feet him fighting his friend when he realized something was wrong with Derek.

“What’s going on?”  Stiles asked staring at him.  “What’s up with him?”  No one was given time to answer when Derek started moving across the floor heading for Scott.  Boyd watched in horrid fascination as Scott shoved his friend behind him and growled back challenging him.

Derek stopped moving slow and careful; launching himself at Scott who met him halfway.


End file.
